


A Little Help From My Friends

by suneokmin



Series: Days Of Our Lives [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But is an idiot too, College AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jun is confused, M/M, Minghao never fails to tell him so, Mingyu is an idiot, Non-Idol AU, Rated T for language, Wonwoo agrees, Yet still greasy as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneokmin/pseuds/suneokmin
Summary: Wonwoo is sure Junhui has a crush on him. Mingyu is sure he has the perfect solution. Minghao thinks they are both idiots. Junhui has absolutely no idea what's going on. Chaos ensues.





	1. Mingyu's idea

When someone talks about best friends crushing on each other, people tend to think of it as cute and romantic; that was not Wonwoo's case.

He was well aware of Junhui’s good looks, and had it been anyone else the owner of his blond hair and enticing smirk, Wonwoo was sure he would have fallen head over heels. But Junhui was his best friend, the person he grew up with, and his feelings towards the taller were nothing but platonic. Jun was his almost-brother, and nothing else.

The dancer, however, seemed to think the opposite: he was always clinging onto the brunet, acting boyfriend-ly whenever they were together, whether there were people around or not; and that was exactly the problem. Seungcheol, Soonyoung and even little innocent Chan had been bugging him about it for the past few months, even if he stated there was nothing going on between them, and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

Maybe Mingyu’s idea was completely ridiculous, but it was his last resource before explicitly rejecting the blond’s advances, and he was desperate.

* * *

“Hyung!”, Mingyu screamed from the other side of the corridor, sprinting towards him and stopping right before bumping into him, but late enough to send his own books spiraling on the polished floor. He quickly collected everything before grabbing said hyung’s wrist and pulling him towards the janitor’s closet, locking the door behind them.

“Yah, Mingyu-yah, what is this?”, said the elder, rubbing his arm. Since when was Mingyu so strong?

“Remember when you told me how Junhui-hyung’s got a crush on you?”. He didn’t even wait for an answer before continuing, “Well, I think I have the perfect idea for you to get rid of it!”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes; he had been the subject of many of Mingyu’s “brilliant” ideas in the past, not a single one of them having a good ending for him. He was about to leave the closet when strong hands grasped his shoulders, forcing him to focus on the taller’s face.

“Listen, hyung! You”, his left hand abandoned the other’s shoulder to give him a ‘boop’ in the nose, “could pretend to date someone! That way, Jun-hyung will see he has no chance with you. Am I a genius or not?”, he finished with a wiggle of his browns.

The elder was momentarily silent, blinking rapidly up at the other. “Out of all the awful ideas you’ve ever had, this one is by far the worst.”

“Aw, c’mon hyung! Did any of your other ideas work? No, they didn’t, because none of them were as good as mine!”

“Mingyu-yah, I can’t just pretend to be dating somenos out of the blue! I spend most of my time with Junhui, he will know it’s a lie! And even if he doesn’t, there’s no one that could do that, all our friends are taken.”

“Oh, but I know the perfect person for that, and he’s definitely single and available.”

“And who’s that, Mr. Genius?”

The taller grasped his hand, using his finger to give a ‘boop’ to his own nose, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face as he exclaimed enthusiastically, “Me!”

Wonwoo was stunned; his brain short circuited and he could think of nothing.

So he ran.

* * *

“You are the biggest fucking idiot in the world!”

“Minghao, will you stop screaming? I don’t want to get yet another noise complaint because of you all”, Jisoo said, eyes never leaving his textbook.

Some members of their group had gathered themselves inside Jisoo’s dorm room, which he shared with another senior, a boy named Minhyun, to discuss Mingyu’s current situation; as the latter laid sprawled on the floor, a pillow covering his face, Minghao paced around, while Jeonghan sat on the bed with his own textbooks, trying hard not to snicker, Hansol revised the lyrics to the song he had to turn in the following week and Jisoo tried to study, regretting allowing the reunion to happen in his room.

The door slammed open all of a sudden, in coming Jihoon and Seungkwan. The shorter of them lifted the pillow off Mingyu’s face, smirking. “Heard about what you did. You’re an idiot.”

“Gee, thanks hyung, I don’t think I understood it the last thirty times Minghao called me that!” The Chinese boy gave him a kick on the shin, glaring.

“Jihoon-ah could always hit you with the guitar again, maybe it’ll put some sense into your head”, Jeonghan suggested. At this, Mingyu instantly shot up, using the pillow as a shield.

“I’m fine, I’m up, there’s no need for violence, you bunch of sadists!”

“Out of all the incredibly stupid ways to embarrass yourself in front of your crush, I think yours was the worst one, hyung”, said Hansol, completely abandoning his notes in favor of giving attention to his own boyfriend.

“You tell me, Mr. “let me kiss you then not talk to you for an entire week”!”

“Yah, hyung, he was just shy!”

“You wanted to rip his head off!” Before an argument could ensue, a phone went off loudly, startling everyone. The tallest of them checked his mobile, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Even Jisoo had stopped studying, getting up and going towards his dongsaeng. “Mingyu-yah, is everything alright?”

“It’s Wonwoo-hyung. He said he will do it.”


	2. Two birds, one stone

Wonwoo was nervous, like never before. He had agreed to Mingyu’s plan, but that didn’t mean he was any less fidgety. Both had deemed a “date” was necessary so people would see them together out and about, making their “relationship” more believable before announcing it to Junhui.

“Sorry for being late, hyung, Mr. Lee held the class until the very last minute and… Wow…” The taller stared him up and down, taking in his appearance, suddenly feeling very underdressed in his striped shirt and distressed jeans.

“Um, it’s okay. I was thinking… Maybe we could go to the Italian restaurant a few blocks from here. A lot of students go there all the time, so it would be perfect for us to be seen together and… Mingyu-ah, are you listening to me?”

“Uh? Yeah, sure, Italian food, sounds great…”, his eyes wandered back to the elder’s black shirt and dark blue jeans, until a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, and it was his turn to be dragged away. Mingyu sure was a lucky fake boyfriend.

* * *

 

The restaurant wasn’t that crowded when they arrived, but started to get packed up. The “couple” had been there for almost half an hour when Mingyu became fed up with the awkward silence that had settled between them.

The smaller’s eyes shot up from his plate of pasta when a hand suddenly laid over his own, the other’s face scooting closer so he could whisper to him, “Hyung, if we want to pretend to be a couple, we have to start acting like one. Talk to me.”

“What is it that you want to know?”

“What’s your favorite colour?”

“You already know that.”

“Tell me again. I’m interested in anything you have to say.”

“Since when are you so smooth?”

And there went his suave façade, torn to shreds. In it’s a place, a blush crept over his neck. “Can’t I try to seduce you? That’s my job here.”

“I think it would be more successful with you just dropped this whole “sexy and mysterious” stunt and just acted like yourself.”

“Sexy and mysterious, huh? That one is new”, Wonwoo was too occupied to blush, stuck wondering how the taller could go so quickly from blushing stupid idiot to seductive smug idiot. “Well, thank you, hyung”, Mingyu smirked, and the elder did blush this time, realizing he had voiced his thoughts.

Yet another awkward silence elapsed them, but it was the smaller’s time to break it; turning his palm up, the raven haired boy curled his fingers around the other’s, giving it a squeeze. “Ice cream?”

The taller smiled, squeezing back. “Ice cream.”

* * *

“You’ve got a little something there”, the elder said, motioning to the other’s ice cream-covered face as they walked down the street towards the university. “No, let me help”, he snatched the napkin from Mingyu’s hand, cleaning his mouth. The scene reminded him of a cheap romcom, and he couldn’t help but smile a little.

“What’s so funny?”

“Us. This. Never thought we would date each other.”

“Well”, the taller entwined their hands, swinging them together a little, “now we’re here. And I’m not letting go.” With a swift move of his arm, Wonwoo was flush against his chest. Up close, the older boy was even more charming, and the younger couldn’t stop himself from pecking his cheek. He did not expect what came next: as he pulled away, a pair of warm hands grabbed at his cheeks, bringing his face forward until soft lips clashed onto his. The kiss was close-mouthed, and didn’t last more than a few seconds, but for Mingyu it felt like hours had passed before the smaller stepped away from him, mumbling a soft, “See you tomorrow”, then running away in the direction of his dorm hall, leaving a wonderstruck boy on the sidewalk.


	3. Friends never understand

"You did what?!"

Seungcheol’s scream earned their little group another annoyed glare from Mrs. Cho, the grumpy librarian.

“If you would kindly shut the fuck up, hyung.”

“Yah, Kwon Soonyoung, that’s no way to…”, said boy completely ignored him, resting his chin on his hand over his abandoned textbook.

“Anyway, tell me Wonwoonie, is Mingyu-ah a good kisser?”

“Is Seokmin okay with you asking that sort of thing?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “Having a boyfriend doesn’t make me incapable of prying into your life.”

“I should’ve know telling you was an awful idea. Stop wiggling your eyebrows at me, it’s weird”, he pushed the other’s face away, hiding himself behind his own book.

“Did you tell Junhui yet?”, asked Seungcheol, lowering the book covering his dongsaeng’s face.

“He was asleep when I arrived last night, and gone when I woke up this morning. Ugh, I haven’t even thought of how to tell him that”, his head thumped on the table.

“Tell who what?”, Junhui said, pulling the chair beside his best friend’s, startling the raven haired boy. “Wonwoo-ah, are you okay? You look sick”, as the blond’s hand reached towards his face, he suddenly yanked himself back.

“Would you look at that, ha, I’m almost late for class, ha, um, bye”, he quickly gathered his things, running away from the library as fast as his legs could take him.

“He doesn’t have class until 3 hours from now. Did I do something wrong?”

“Ah, Junnie, you don’t know the half of it. Let’s go, or we’ll be late for Ms. Park’s English lecture.”

* * *

 “...And then he kissed me! What am I supposed to make out of that?”, said Mingyu letting out a frustrated sigh around his mouthful of lettuce.

“First, you could get some manners. Then maybe you could listen to me and just _fucking confess_!”

“You know it’s not that easy, Hao.”

“It could be, if you stopped being so overdramatic, got your shit together and asked him out on a proper date, instead of crafting this stupid plan of fake-dating him.”

The taller pointed his chopsticks accusatorially at his friend. “What do you know about relationships? I haven’t seen you date anybody in years!”

Minghao’s ears promptly turned pink, his head lowering and teeth chewing his lower lip. Before the other could even begin to read into it, Seungkwan popped out of nowhere.

“Seungcheol-hyung told me Wonwoo-hyung told him you two kissed last night. Finally you created some courage, hyung!”

“Actually, um, he was the one that started it…”

Seungkwan’s eyebrows immediately stopped wiggling, his shoulders slumping. “And we are back to square one”, he said, pulling a chair for himself.

“Yah, what’s with you two, saying I’ve got no guts!”

“That’s probably because you don’t, Gyu.”

“You are one to talk, hyung, you and Jun-”, the elder almost jumped over the table to cover the singer’s mouth with his hand, frantically glancing towards Mingyu to see if he had heard anything, and sighing relieved when he noticed the other’s gaze fixed on the other side of the cafeteria, where Wonwoo stood.

Before Mingyu’s brain could process, his legs were already taking him towards his “boyfriend”, each step closer making his heart beat faster. “Hi”, he said, a shy smile on his lips; Wonwoo responding with an equally bashful greeting. From inside the bubble created around them, both failed to see Jihoon’s disgusted expression as he walked towards his own boyfriend.

“Do you, um”, the taller scratched the back of his neck nervously, before starting over. “How was your day, hyung?”

“It’s lunchtime still, Mingyu-ah.” Said boy chuckled awkwardly, feeling his insides melt at the grin the other sported. “What is your opinion on lunch dates?”

The younger felt a grin split his face into two, “I think they’re great. Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

 Wonwoo sat back against a large tree off to the side of one of the many pathways that cut the university campus, book in his lap and Mingyu by his side. The situation would have been sweet and calming, had his heart not been hammering out of his chest for the duration of their so-called lunch date. The feeling was strange and new, but not unpleasant, and as much as he wanted his heartbeat to slow down, he also felt great, even if he refused to acknowledge it was all thanks to the boy sprawled playing on his phone next to him.

The elder was about to turn another page of his novel when his eyes suddenly spotted Junhui, a few feet away from them. “Shit”, he muttered, stealing Mingyu’s attention away from his game as he scrambled to hide behind his book, his eyes peeking from the top of it until he was sure his best friend had left.

“You know, hyung”, said a sudden voice, making the taller let out a loud yelp. “I thought the intention behind your relationship with Mingyu-ah was so Junhui-hyung would stop pursuing you. What you’re hiding for, uh?”

“Yah, Lee Seokmin! How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to agree with Minghao about how stupid you two are. See ya!” And he skipped happily away as if nothing had happened.

The raven haired boy let out a exasperated sigh, rubbing his face with his hands and muttering curses under his breath. Suddenly, there were gentle hands pulling his own away from his face. “Hyung”, he lowered his head even more. “Hyung, look at me”, and he did, but the concern in the younger’s eyes was a bit too much for him to handle. “Why are you hiding?”

“I just… I’m a bit afraid of what Jun’s reaction is going to be. He’s my best friend, and even though I know he’ll be hurt, I don’t want him to hate me.”

“If Junhui-hyung really loves you as much as you love him, then he’s never going to hate you, I’m sure of that.”

“You truly are a great fake boyfriend, uh.”

Sitting back on his heels, the taller mockingly bowed, receiving an as mocking round of applause, accompanied by an eye roll. “I try my best”, a boyish grin showcasing his canines had Wonwoo cocking his head to side, once more struck in wonder about the younger’s handsome features, something he had never paid much attention to before. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely noticed the other’s face getting closer, until his lips were caught in a kiss, as gentle as Mingyu’s hands, as warm as Mingyu’s skin, and as soft as Mingyu’s lips. The thought of staying there forever and not minding it a single bit took him by surprise, but he couldn't care less, not when there were much bigger matters in his hands.


	4. Lies have short legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys; I've been a bit sick and couldn't really manage to write these past few days, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

“So, Mr. Jeon”, said Junhui, entering their shared dorm room and startling the boy sitting on his bed. “When are you planning to stop avoiding me and tell me what is it that’s been bugging you?” The raven haired boy refused to look the other in the eyes, pretending to not hear his words, until the other sat down beside him. “Wonwoo-ah, what happened? What did I do?”

“Are you in love with me?” The blond sputtered, surprised. “Tell me, Jun. Do you have a crush on me?”

“What? No!”

“Tell me truth.”

“Oh, shit”, he rubbed the back of his head anxiously. “Really, I was planning on telling…”

“Junhui-ge, can you… Am I disturbing?”, as Minghao barged unceremoniously through the door, switching from Mandarin to Korean, his tone went from happy to indifferent, almost emotionless.

“Hao, my savior!” Junhui jumped up from the bed, pulling the younger farther into the room. “Tell Wonwoo I’m not in love with him!”

A half-smile formed on the younger's lips. “Hyung told you about Mingyu then?”

The blond’s expression turned from desperate to confused, his brows furrowing. “What does Mingyu have to do with any of this?”

Wonwoo got up from the bed and, sucking out a deep breath, let out rapidly: “I thought you were in love with me so I pretended to date Mingyu so you wouldn’t pursue me anymore but now I’m in love with him and I don’t know what to do, help me.”

“Scratch what I said about Mingyu being the biggest idiot in the world; one of his ideas actually worked!” At Wonwoo’s questioning gaze, he let out a sigh. “He’s been in love with ever sine you met! Everybody knew that, except you!”

“I didn’t know that either!”

“That’s because you’re blinded by your narcissism, Ge. Hyung”, Minghao said in a soothing voice that surprised Junhui, noticing the raven haired boy’s silence. “What I said is true, Mingyu does truly love you. It would make him really happy and a lot less whiny if his feelings weren’t one-sided. Are you sure about yours?”

Wonwoo blinked a few times, before full-on grinning. “Yes. Yes, I am.”


End file.
